Dreams
by sailorxserenity
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fan fic in over 5 years. Please be kind basically this story is about Serena who's been plagued by nightmares her whole life and with a life altering experience, the nightmares get worse
1. And so it begins

Dreams

By: sailorxserenity

Serena woke with a start, gasping for breath as sweat and tears mixed in her eyes, making them burn. She'd had another one of _those_ dreams again. She'd had them her whole life. Always starting the same way. They always had the same man dressed in the same dark robes and the same hood hiding his face. He always called her Serenity.

"You'll kill them, you know?" He'd taunt, "Everyone you love, Serenity, will die because of you. Because of your selfishness, your carelessness."

It didn't matter where she tried to hide. He was there, maybe not physically but, he was there in her head taunting and tormenting.

It took Serena about ten minutes to compose herself. She finally sat up, taking in her surroundings. They were the same surroundings she'd always woken up to. She was in her bedroom; complete with her collection of stuffed animals in the miniature hammock hung in the corner next to one of her windows and her closet. Her vanity sat next to the other window across from her bed. Currently, the vanity was cluttered with the previous night's homework she had yet to finish.

Serena glanced at her alarm clock. "347" stared back at her in bright red block numbers. _"Ugh. I've got to get up in three hours." _she thought grimly to herself. Deciding to get a glass of water, Serena slowly got out of bed, careful not to disturb her beloved black cat, Luna. Though muffled by the carpet of her room, as Serena got out of bed a faint _"thump"_ could be heard as her feet hit the floor.

Almost silently, Serena made it out of her room and down the hall to the right towards the back stairs of her house that led to the kitchen. She took extra precaution not to make any noises that might wake her parents or her kid brother, Sammy.

She walked across the bare tile of the kitchen, her feet barely making the slightest pat. Reaching for the cupboard next to the kitchen window she grabbed a glass. She then turned to her left and headed for the refrigerator where water dispensed from the ice maker. She then turned to go sit at the dining room table. Serena barely noticed the cool, crisp taste of her water as she reflected on the dream she just had.

_Serena, clad in a long white gown adorned with golden disks at the top which added support to her breasts, crouched along the ground behind a headstone, the dark of the night hiding her from searching eyes. She kept her hand clasped over her mouth. She muffled a scream as she heard the branches snap beneath his feet. She didn't want him to find her. NO! Not him! Anyone but him!_

_"You'll kill them, Serenity." The faceless man hissed beneath his robe, "Everyone you love will die because of your selfishness, your carelessness. It will be ALL your fault, Serenity!" _

_Serena looked up from her hiding spot to see the robed man standing in front of her. How he'd found her, Serena didn't know but, he had. The robed man reached down and grabbed Serena's wrist, yanking her up._

_Serena Screamed._

"Serena, Serena..." a gentle shake of her shoulder snapped Serena out of her daze. She looked up and found her father, Ken, standing next to her, a worried look on his face.

"Oh. Dad." was all she was able to say before tears clouded her vision, making her eyes burn again.

Ken reached out, pulling his sixteen year old daughter into his arms. He whispered soothing words until her tears finally subsided.

"What is it, 'Rena? What's got you up cryin' at 4 am?" He asked, worried about his oldest child.

"I've had another dream, daddy." Serena whispered between hiccups.

Ken knew all about the dreams. They'd plagued his daughter since she was five years old. Ken and his wife, Ilene, had taken Serena to various doctors, therapists, psychiatrists trying to seek help for her. But, they were always told the same thing. "Serena's a healthy, normal child. We can't find anything wrong wither her. These nightmare's she's having, they'll go away eventually. No need to worry."

They hadn't.

School the next morning was terrible. For Serena, the seconds seemed like minutes, the minutes like hours and the hours...well they seemed to go on forever. She was, however, grateful that her parents had decided to let her miss her first two classes. Luckily for her they were the two she hated the most History and PE.

Serena, currently, was grabbing her algebra two notebook and text book from her locker when she heard her named yelled from half way down the hall. Turning at the sound of the voice who'd just called her name, Serena saw her best friend, Mina, coming towards her.

"Hey Mina, what's up?" Serena asked as she slammed her locker closed.

"Nothin' much. Hey I saw you missed Mrs. Juhl's history class this morning. Here." Min said handing her friend the day's history notes. Serena glanced them over but said nothing. "So where were you?"

As the girls walked towards their algebra two class, Serena explained her dream in as little detail as possible. She really didn't want her best friend worrying over her nor did she want Mina running to Darien before she got a chance to explain it all to him.

"So, You gonna tell Daren?" Mina asked, slightly disturbed by what her friend had just told her.

"I don't know, Min. He's so busy with school right now. This is his last year before he graduates college, you know." Serena lamely explained.

Mina stared at her friend in disbelief, "What do you mean 'you don't know'? He's your boyfriend he'd WANT to know!"

The girls entered Mr. Kirkwood's class room and took their assigned seats next to each other before continuing their discussion.

"Weeeellll...?" Mina drew out when her friend didn't immediately respond

"Well what?!" Serena retorted a bit more harsh than she'd intended. Seeing that she'd hurt her friend's feelings, Serena apologized.

"I'm sorry for snapping, Mina. I know you're worried. And that's exactly why I don't want to tell Darien. I don't want to worry him over stupid nightmares."

Mina was about to respond when Mr. Kirkwood walked in and started handing out the previous day's test. Serena made a small squeal of delight when she was handed her test.

"Look Mina! I made a 'B'!!" Mina took her friend's test and read the note that Mr. Kirkwood had written. _"Congratulations Ms. Tskino. I know how hard you've worked to bring up your grades this semester. This is marked improvement over your last test!"_

Mina started giggling and whispered, "I guess those 'study sessions' with Darien are payin' off, eh?"

Blushing, Serena snatched her test from her friend and said, "Judging by your test, Algebra two isn't the only thing you and Andrew are studying either!"

It was Mina's turn to blush as Serena made reference to her older boyfriend, Andrew. A darking of the room's lights and the glow of Mr. Kirkwood's overhead projector silenced the snarky retort on the tip Mina's tongue. The girls opened their notebooks and for the next fifty minutes took notes over the Pythagorean Theorem. This, in Serena's opinion, was the most boring thing to write notes over. Before she knew it she was doodling in the margins of her notebook. And not really paying attention. She was still a little shaken about her dream. The robed man had never found her before

_"Maybe Mina's right._" she thought as she glanced up to see if there were any new Algebra Two notes to take, _"maybe I should tell Darien. He's gonna know somethings up anyway. He's always known."_

Just then the bell rang, Serena looked up and saw that the board was blank. She'd missed tonight's homework assignment. She began to panic.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." She began saying as she began searching for her syllabus. She couldn't find it.

Mina calmly stepped up beside her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sere, I've got the assignment. Quit freaking out."

Sighing in relief, Serena took the pro-offered notebook and scribbled down the night's homework, hoping she'd written it correctly.

"Thanks Min, I don't know what's up. Guess I'm still stressed from last night's dream. It was different this time."

Reading her friend's expression, Mina knew her friend was seriously bothered Mina had had this feeling for a couple weeks now, but couldn't quite put her finger on what was bothering her best friend. Stepping closer, Mina embraced her best friend, "Take my advice, 'Rena. Tell Darien, you'll feel a hundred times better. I promise!"

They broke their hug and headed towards the cafeteria. Serena was still bothered as the girls made their a detour to put away their algebra books.

"It's not that simple, Mina and honestly, I just don't want him to worry about me. He's got enough to worry about with out adding me to the mix." Serena said half-heartedly. She knew she was going to tell him. She couldn't not tell him because she knew one way or another he'd found out, whether through her or through one of her friends. She also knew he'd rather find out from her than anyone else.

"Why not Serena? He already worries about you. You've told him about the nightmares before, so what's the big deal?" Mina grabbed her lunch box then looked at her friend.

"I'm pregnant. That's the big deal."

TBC.

sailorxserenity here! So whatcha think? I've got a few ideas about the direction I want this to go in. Please R&R

also, please if you notice any typos, grammatical errors or spelling errors lemme know

and as always I do not own Sailor Moon. I do own my original characters.

©sailorxserenity 2008


	2. Rei finds out

Dreams, Chapter 2  
By: sailorxserenity

Darien sat in the Crowne Arcade drinking his second coke and waiting on his girlfriend of two years. Just then the doorbell chimed, he heard her voice before her saw her as she said hello to Andrew. Looking up he saw her coming towards him. Her long blonde hair was in its familiar odango or as he liked to tease, her "meatball" style. She looked beautiful in her light pink tank top over a plain white tee shirt, skinny jeans and black flip flops. Darien stood up, wearing a black tee shirt, khaki shorts and black flip flops himself.

Without hesitation Serena threw her arms around his neck. Darien in return slid his arms around her slender torso. To those looking on, Darien imagined, it must appear that he was engulfing her because of the way his muscular and broad 6'4" frame wrapped around her petite 5'2" fame. Serena broke the embrace first; standing on her tip toes she placed the slightest hint of a kiss on his lips. Without giving him a chance to respond, Serena drew away and sat across from him in the booth he'd been occupying for the last half hour.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Darien asked his girlfriend as she mindlessly played with one end of her pigtails. She seemed lost in thought.

Darien reached over and took hold of her hands, "Serena?"

"Hmmn?" She looked up at him and without thinking brushed back the lock of black hair that hung over his forehead, "You say somethin' hon?" She asked as she replaced her hands in his.

Darien repeated himself, "I asked if you wanted anything to eat or drink."

She shook her head, "Not all that hungry." Serena then looked up at him and started to laugh at the look of disbelief on her boyfriend's face. "Is it really that hard to believe, Dare?"

He brought her hands to his lips, kissing the tips of her fingers, "No, I suppose not." She drew her hands away from his and sat them in her lap.

After a few minutes of silence and Serena avoiding Darien's gaze he asked, "I know something's wrong—what is it, 'Rena?" She didn't answer immediately. She was terrified of how he'd react. Would he stay? Would he go?

Serena took a deep breath. Studying his face she saw how emotion. He was his usual stoic self…until she looked in his eyes. Perhaps she was the only one who could read those beautiful cobalt blue eyes. What she saw there didn't surprise her in the least. Fear. Determination. Worry. But most of all she his love for her and it was the emotion that shined brightest.

"I'm pregnant." Serena finally replied, barely above a whisper.

Darien went still. It was as if all time had stopped. He could no longer hear the local kids playing the latest Sailor V game or the "_ding_" of Andrew's cash register as he cashed out his customers. No. The only thing he could hear, aside from the beat of his heart, was his girlfriend telling him she's pregnant.

"I'm gonna be a father?" Darien finally asked after what seemed an eternity.

Serena looked at him again, still terrified of what she'd find. Darien had lost his composure and his emotions were as plain as day on his face, "Yes. You are. If you don't wa…" She tried to say but stopped as tears blocked her words. She couldn't say it. She couldn't imagine her life without him. She couldn't imagine her baby's life without him.

Darien realized what she was trying to say. He also realized, perhaps truly for the first time, what a selfless person she really was. He got up from his seat and moved beside her. He drew her against his chest, just letting her cry. He let her cry for the both of them. Their lives were about to change drastically and he knew he was going to be there for her every step of the way.

"Serena, I need you to listen to me." Darien said as he cupped her beautiful, tear streaked face, "I'm not going anywhere. I couldn't imagine leaving you alone to face this all by yourself. I love you too much to do that."

Relief washed over her, Serena looked up at him and smiled through her sniffles, "You really mean it? You're not going anywhere?"

Darien chuckled before leaning down to kiss her, "Of course not. Why would I leave? I promised you from the very first time that if anything should happen, I'd stay by your side."

Before she could respond, Serena's phone began to ring. Pulling it out of her purse, she checked caller ID. It flashed in blue letters, "Rei." Deciding it was best to answer now than to have her friend call her twenty more times, Serena flipped open her phone.

"Y'ello?" Serena said, brushing the last few tears off her face.

"Hey Girl!" Rei drew out, "How're you?"

Serena smiled, the girls had been saying that forever, "I'm ssssuuuupppeeeerrrrr! Thanks for askin'!" She drew out in falsetto.

Both girls started laughing, both knowing how ridiculous they sounded and not caring anyway. After the laughter died down Serena asked her friend what was up.

"Oh nothin'." Rei responded, "Just callin to see what's up. Just got off the phone with Mina and she said that you'd had another nightmare and that you'd had a pretty bad day because of it." Serena's heart jumped. She wasn't sure by the way Rei was talking, if her friend knew about the little Tskino-Shields on the way or not.

Serena then clicked back to reality as she heard her friend yelling her name in her ear, "Oh, Rei, sorry. Somethin caught my attention." Serena lamely explained.

"So, you ok? I know those nightmares've bothered you a while now." Rei asked.

Serena grabbed Darien's coke and took a sip before replying, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just the same dream, that's all." Serena felt Darien stiffen beside her. She realized that she had yet to tel him of the dream…er..nightmare.

"So hey, I was wondering…you and Darien wanna join me and Chad for dinner at the temple tonight? Perhaps rent a movie or something?"

Serena put a hand over the receiver and asked Darien about dinner and a movie at Rei's. Darien agreed and Serena told Rei they'd be there, "Sound's great! You guys be here at seven or so?" Serena confirmed with Darien then with Rei before hanging up. Placing her phone back in her purse she turned to Darien.

"Sorry about that, hon." She apologized as she reached for his coke once more.

"What's this about another dream?" Darien asked. He was worried about her. Darien had always had the feeling that these nightmares his girlfriend had had her whole life were something far greater than either of them realized.

"It's nothing, just another stupid nightmare." Serena tried to assure him, "C'mon lets pay for your coke and we can take a walk, hmmn?"

--

The couple walked through the Tokyo City Park. This time of year was absolutely beautiful. Serena loved how the park bloomed and blossomed in the springtime. She loved the sudden rain storms or the way the gentle breeze would lift her hair creating banners of gold streaming behind her.

The two sat on a bench near the river that cut through the park. Darien stretched his legs before crossing them. Serena lifted his left arm and draped it over his shoulders so she could lay her head on his chest and listen to his heart beat.

"What're we gonna do, Darien?" Serena finally asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped them since they'd left the arcade.

"Honestly Babe, I don't know. We'll figure something out. Guess it's a good thing I'm graduating in a couple weeks, huh?" Darien tightened his grip around her shoulders as she didn't respond.

When a few more moments of silence passed between, he brushed the wisps of bangs off her forehead and placed a kiss, "It'll be alright 'Rena. I promise." Darien continued to gently rub her back as they watched the ducks swim along the water's surface.

"But what about my parents? The girls? School?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes once again, "Do you know how bad it's gonna be for me at school? I'm barely passing all my classes now, do you realize how much harder it's going to be for me? I still have two years left before I graduate high school, Darien!" Serena took in a deep shaky breath and let out a deep sigh

"_What. Am. I. Going. To. Do…? Dad's gonna flip, Mom's gonna cry. The girls…God, I don't know what the girls are gonna do. I've really done it now, haven't I?"_ Serena thought to herself as the sun began to set behind the lake.

"Baby, what time is it?" Serena asked, once again pulling his arm closer as a pre-dusk wind breeze made her shiver.

Darien pulled his phone out and flipped it open, "it's just now six o'clock. What time'd you tell Rei we'd be at her place again?" As he replaced his phone in his pocket, Serena reminded him that they were supposed to arrive about seven o'clock.

"Do you wanna tell her about the baby?" Darien asked as he and Serena stood up and gathered their belongings to make their way back to the arcade to get Darien's car/

"Not tonight, hon. No, tonight I'm Serena, sixteen year old high school sophomore. Tomorrow I'll be Serena, 16 year old high school sophomore and mother-to-be." She reached for his hand, enjoying the way he laced his fingers through hers. Suddenly, she felt bad for laying on the guilt trips on Darien. She was being selfish. It wasn't just her life that was about to change forever, his was too.

"I'm sorry, Dare." Serena said as they approached his car. Darien turned and looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"For what, Sere? You've done nothing wrong." Darien reassured as he unlocked and opened Serena's door.

Serena waited until they were both in the car before replying, "For guilting you about the baby. I'm not the only who's going to be a parent in eight months. I'm sorry for being selfish." Darien pulled out of the Arcade parking lot and headed north on Main towards the Temples.

He didn't look over at her, he didn't need to to know what she was thinking, "Serena, don't worry about anything! I'm gonna take care of you and the baby." Reaching the Temple, Darien pulled the car into the driveway. He looked at her now, her thoughts plain as day. Her eye's so expressive. She was scared, he was scared. Darien cupped her face then, stroking her cheek bones he leaned down to steal a very deep long kiss from the mother of his child, " We're in this together, 'Rena. One-hundred percent."

The two got out of the car and headed up the dirt path to Rei's temple. Rei and Chad were sitting outside under the cherry blossom tree, which was in full bloom, waiting on their friends. Rei stepped forward to greet her friends. The sixteen year old looked far older with her waist length hair so black it actually shimmered blue in the sunlight and violet eyes. Her slender, yet supple frame helped her older appearance.

Serena saw her best friend coming towards her clad in jean shorts and a bright green long sleeved tee shirt. Rei's boyfriend, Chad, was about the same height as Darien. However, unlike Serena's boyfriend, Chad kept his dirty blond hair just above his shoulders with bangs usually covering his light brown eyes. Chad approached as well, wearing jeans and black shirt.

"I'm glad you guys were able to make it tonight!" Rei said, hugging Serena in the process, " How does broccoli and beef fried rice sound for dinner?"

At the mention of food, Serena's stomach began to growl loud enough for everyone to hear, reminding her that she hadn't had anything to eat since lunch, "Oh Rei! That sounds fabulous! What about dessert."

Everyone laughed, not surprised with Serena's appetite. Usually good natured about being teased for her love of food Serena burst into tears. Turning, she flung herself into Darien's arms, her face buried against his chest. Rei came up and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and asked what was the matter. A muffled _"nothing"_ was her reply.

"Then why're you crying? You've never been this sensitive about being teased before...what's changed?"

Serena looked at Rei, tears in her eyes, "Yeah and why're you all making fun of a pregnant lady?" Everyone looked at Serena in surprise. The silence made everyone extremely uncomfortable. Serena hid her face against Darien's chest once again, silently crying. Darien wrapped his arm's around her protectively. Rei just stared, for once she was speechless. She turned to Chad who offered no help.

After a moment, Rei turned back to Darien and Serena, "What did **YOU **do to her Darien Shields?"


End file.
